Amor Vincit Omnia
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: The Evil Queen kidnaps Emma and poses as her. She blames Emma for losing Robin and plans on killing Killian to make her suffer like she has. Can Killian figure out his love has been replaced before it's too late?


**Note** : Thanks to Danielle for the idea that the Evil Queen poses as Emma! I think this would be interesting to see something like this play out on the show. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Amor Vincit Omnia: Part 1/1...**

Emma felt the throbbing in her head head first. She felt her legs bound with chains to a metal chair next. She slowly lifted her head and pried her eyes open. What had happened? Where the hell was she?

It was dark, but her eyes adjusted well enough to allow her to survey her surroundings. She was in the Evil Queen's crypt. Emma struggled against the chains, but it was of no use. The chair was bolted to the floor, making escape impossible. She could feel the cuff preventing her from doing magic digging into her left wrist.

Emma tried to remember what had happened. She and Killian were at Granny's celebrating her father's birthday. She had some punch, went to use the ladies' room, and then everything went black.

She heard the click of footsteps and then suddenly the Evil Queen was standing before her.

"Ah, look who finally decided to wake up," she said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Emma leveled her with a glare. "What the hell do you want?"

The Evil Queen brought her fingernail up to her cheek and scraped it across her skin. "What do I want? That seems to be the question of the month. It's simple really. I want you to pay for taking my love away."

Emma's mouth hung open for a long moment. "I'm sorry that you lost Robin. But I didn't take him away. Hades did."

The Evil Queen's jaw set and her eyes flared. "You set everything in motion. Hades never would have come to Storybrooke if you hadn't gone to the Underworld to try to save Captain Guyliner."

"I never meant for any of that to happen," Emma replied softly.

"But it did," she said sharply. "You don't consider consequences before acting, just like your insipid mother. She stole my first love and you stole my soulmate. So the question is how do I make you pay?"

"Regina."

"She's not here!" she roared. The Queen took a calming breath before going on. "I do have you to thank for one thing. I am finally free of her. She had gone so soft it was sickening. Your selfish actions resulted in her wanting to free herself from the darkness within her. Of course, she thought she could just eliminate me, but nothing is ever that easy, is it?"

"You're in pain, but that doesn't mean you have to give into your desire for vengeance. You love Henry, which means there must still be some good in you."

"Leave my son out of this. This is about you and me." She paused for a long moment, as her lips curled into a wicked grin. "And after much reflection, I have decided that the best way to make you pay for taking my love is to take yours."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she shook her head furiously. "No, please don't hurt Killian!"

She laughed. "Plead all you want. It won't do you any good. I've thought about how he should die. I was forced to watch helplessly as the man I love died. I want you to suffer the same way."

Emma felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. She couldn't lose Killian again. She just got him back. She wasn't sure she could survive losing him again.

"Please don't do this," she whispered.

The Queen ignored her pleas and continued on. "I also want the element of surprise and I would like to know what you're all planning to do to try to defeat me. Everyone has their guards up, just waiting to see what I am going to do. That's no fun. When I kill Hook, I don't want him or anyone else to see it coming."

Emma shook her head. "Killian and my family will know something is wrong by now. I went to the bathroom and never returned to the party. They'll know you had something to do with it. They'll come looking for me."

She laughed evilly. "No, they won't. You sent them a text message saying you weren't feeling well and that you were going home to rest."

Emma swallowed roughly. "Well, Killian will know something is wrong when he gets home and doesn't find me there."

"Not to worry. You will be there."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she spat out.

A slow smirk spread across her lips. "When your boy toy returns home, he will find me in your place."

Emma's eyes grew wide as the Evil Queen waved her hand and transformed herself into Emma.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "You can't do this."

"I can and I will. Yes, it will be rather annoying having to imitate your vapid personality and wear your drab clothes. Perhaps I will throw a black leather jacket into your wardrobe to spice things up. Your boyfriend and I can match."

Emma's jaw clenched. "Killian will realize it's not me. He knows me better than anyone. He'll figure it out."

The Evil Queen shrugged. "I'd prefer the element of surprise, but it won't really matter. He'll be dead before he can do anything about it." She grinned. "I want him to know it's me when I kill him, so I will inform him if he hasn't figured it out. But it will still be your face he sees as the life seeps from his body. Your eyes he looks into. Your hand that crushes his heart."

"Please don't do this. It won't bring Robin back," Emma pleaded.

The Evil Queen stepped forward and roughly grabbed her chin. Her nails dug into her skin as she yanked her head upward.

"You're right. It won't. My love won't get a second chance at life like yours did. Hades made sure of that."

"I know you think killing Killian will make you feel better, but it won't. You will feel just as empty inside as you do now."

She nodded. "I have no doubt that's true. But everyday I will know that you are suffering the way you made me suffer. Everyday, I will know you are feeling the pain I am feeling. And that will bring me comfort."

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek.

The Evil Queen dropped her face. "Worry not though. You will get to see the Handless Wonder one last time. You are going to have a front row seat to all of our interactions."

She waved her hand and a mirror appeared. "You will be able to watch through this. Don't worry, I will not be engaging in any physical intimacy with him if it can be avoided." She said, her lips curling in disgust. "That's my sister's game and I have no interest in your dirty pirate anyway."

Emma licked at her lips desperately. "Think about Henry. He and Killian have grown close. Doing this will hurt Henry."

"He's suffered loss before. He'll recover."

"He lost his father. He cared for Robin and just lost him. How can you want him to suffer another loss by killing Killian? You claim to still love Henry-..."

"Don't ever question my love for my son!" she snapped.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as tears stung her lids. She knew there was no use in trying to reason with the Evil Queen.

She slowly opened her eyes again and the Queen gestured to the mirror. "Enjoy the show!"

She then waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

...

The Evil Queen appeared in Emma and Killian's bedroom just in time to hear the door slam downstairs.

"Emma!" Killian called.

The Evil Queen shrugged off the red leather jacket and tossed it on a chair in the corner. Then she crawled into their bed just as she heard Killian's footsteps in the hallway. He appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing with worry and his voice laced with concern.

He hurried over to the bed and sat down beside her.

The Evil Queen pasted on a weak smile. "I'm okay. I was just feeling a bit dizzy and had some chills. Probably just a bug. I decided to come home and get some rest."

Killian brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and she flinched from his touch. There was a time when she had found him attractive, but that time had long since past. He wasn't the same man anymore. He'd gone soft too and she found his lovesick puppy dog ways to be completely revolting.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, as he stroked her cheek.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," he said. He flashed her a grin. "How about some hot cocoa with cinnamon to warm you up?"

"Cinnamon?" she replied, her lips curling in disgust.

She realized her mistake the moment his brow furrowed in confusion. And then it came to her. After all, she still had Regina's memories. She recalled several of Emma and Henry discussing having hot cocoa with cinnamon. It was apparently their thing.

She recovered quickly. "I'm feeling a little nauseous too, so I think the cinnamon might not be the best thing right now."

Killian nodded. "How about some tea to settle your stomach then?"

She nodded. "Sounds great. Thank you."

Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then stood and exited the bedroom. The Evil Queen lifted her hand and swiped at her forehead.

Emma watched the entire scene from her spot in the crypt. It made her stomach turn watching Killian act loving and affectionate toward someone that he thought to be her.

"Please, Killian," she whispered. "You need to realize something isn't right."

A few minutes later, the Queen heard him coming down the hallway. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He entered the room and quietly set the cup of tea on the night table beside her. Killian shed his clothes, stripping down to nothing but boxer briefs. He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Just as he did every night.

He pressed a kiss just below her ear. "Feel better, Swan."

Emma felt a tear fall down her cheek as she watched him cradle the figure that was not her. She wanted to scream, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She needed to believe Killian would realize something was wrong. It was his only chance.

She knew they were deeply connected. They had been able to communicate with each other even when apart. When she contacted him in the Underworld, he had known that it wasn't a trick by Hades. Back in Storybrooke, she knew he was still in pain and unable to move on. And when he got her the missing pages from the storybook to help defeat Hades, he had known she had done what was necessary. Their souls were connected and she knew if she tried hard enough, then she could get through to him.

...

The Evil Queen awoke the next morning, pleased to find herself free from Killian's embrace. She heard the shower running. She quickly got out of bed and headed to Emma's closet. Her lips twisted in distaste at her clothing.

"She really is bore," she muttered.

She slammed the doors closed and then waved her hand. Black jeans, ankle boots, a white blouse, and a black leather jacket appeared on her. The Queen admired her figure in the mirror.

"It will have to do," she said.

The bathroom door swung open a moment later and Killian appeared in nothing but a towel. He wasn't wearing his hook. She had never seen him sans hook before.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. This time she managed not to flinch.

"Much better. Thank you."

He arched an eyebrow as he eyed her. "Is that a new leather jacket?"

She nodded. "Yes, I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Well, I do believe imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," he replied with a grin. "You look beautiful as always, Swan."

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. The Evil Queen felt her stomach churn. Her lips barely responded to his. He pulled back and met her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, brow furrowing.

Emma could barely watch the scene, but a hint of a smile appeared on her lips as she watched Killian eye her imposter warily. He could sense something was off. She just knew it. They had kissed countless times. Emma knew something was wrong when Killian had kissed her in the sheriff's station during the shattered sight curse. She also knew that it didn't feel right when she had kissed him at Granny's after he told her that Gold had found a portal to take Elsa and Anna home. Gold had his heart, but Killian had been able to grab her arm before leaving. He had managed to break through to communicate with her and Emma knew in her heart something wasn't right. Killian would know something wasn't right too.

"Come on, Killian," she whispered. "Trust your gut. You know something is wrong."

The Evil Queen nodded. "I'm fine. Just need to get to work."

He stepped forward to kiss her again, but she maneuvered out of his reach.

"See you later," she threw over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Killian brought his fingers to his lips, as his brow furrowed. Emma smiled. She was right. He sensed something was off.

...

The Evil Queen appeared before Emma.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

Emma offered her a steely glare. "Killian knows something isn't right. He senses it. It's only a matter of time until he figures it out."

"And what exactly do you think the one-handed pirate without magic can do to stop me?"

Emma smiled. "He'll figure something out. He always does."

"He's already cheated death several times. I think it's time to finally make it stick, don't you?"

Emma shook her head. "When he kissed you, he could tell something wasn't right. He will figure it out and find a way to stop you. I know it."

"I would almost find your faith in him endearing if it weren't so irritating. He'll be dead before he can do anything." She paused. "But if it's any consolation I derived no pleasure from physical contact with him. He tastes of rum. I despise rum."

Emma smiled slightly. Killian's lips always tasted a bit like rum, but she loved it.

She met the Queen's eyes. "Death couldn't keep us apart. Nothing ever will. You don't stand a chance."

The Evil Queen quirked an eyebrow. "We'll see about that," she said and then waved her arm and disappeared.

...

The Evil Queen entered the sheriff's station. She plastered on a smile when she saw David standing by his desk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Almost 100%," she said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be at home resting?" he asked.

"No time for rest," she replied. "We need to figure out what the Evil Queen is up to."

David sighed. "Well, she's been laying low. We haven't heard from her in days. That can't be a good sign."

"She must be planning something big," she said, as she tried to suppress her grin.

David planted his hands on his hips. "Good thing we've got Regina working on a way to stop her. She's with Jekyll as we speak."

The Evil Queen's eyebrows shot up. She swallowed roughly. "And how is that going?"

"Good. Regina says that the serum to put the Queen back inside her should be ready by tomorrow. It's a one shot deal though. Jekyll said he won't be able to make more."

The Evil Queen couldn't help how wide her eyes grew. She gritted her teeth together so she wouldn't scream. So that was their plan. There was no way in hell she was going back inside of Regina.

Emma watched with a smile on her face. It was clear the Evil Queen wasn't expecting that. It put a crimp in her plans. She had a bigger problem to deal with now than simply killing Killian to satisfy her thirst for vengeance. Maybe this would buy them time.

She cleared her throat. "Well, we won't be able to merge the Queen and Regina back together if we can't find her."

David nodded. "Exactly. We need to make locating the Evil Queen priority number one right now."

Emma watched the little smile curl the Queen's lips. They would never find her as long as she was impersonating her.

...

The Evil Queen appeared before Emma.

"Now I know your plan," she said.

"Good luck stopping it," Emma replied with a smirk.

"Well, they think I'm you right now so it will be a bit hard to use the serum on me."

Emma raised her brow. "Oh, so I guess you just plan on pretending to be me forever then?"

The Evil Queen cackled. "Of course not! I'd die from boredom!" She paused for a long moment. "It's true my plan must be adjusted now. I suppose your boyfriend has suddenly become useful."

Emma felt her heart begin to race. "What are you going to do?"

"Use him as a bargaining chip of course. Regina will hand me over the serum. And, in exchange, I won't kill Captain Guyliner."

Emma sucked in a breath. That could be their one chance to save Killian's life, but it would mean losing the only way they had to rid themselves of the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen laughed. "At least it will buy him a day or two. Once I have the serum, he will have outlived his usefulness."

Emma let out a breath. "Regina hates Hook too. She resents the fact that he got a second chance at life when Robin didn't. She's not going to hand over the serum to save him."

The Evil Queen nodded. "You're right. On her own, she won't. But with pressure from your jolly band of heroes she will."

Emma sighed heavily. She needed Killian to figure out the Queen was posing as her quickly so he could warn the others of her plan and they could come up with a way to combat her.

With a wave of her hand, the Queen disappeared.

...

The Evil Queen spotted Killian standing on the docks staring out at the water. She slowly approached him, forcing her lips into a grin. Killian turned towards her, meeting her gaze, and waiting for her to greet him with a kiss as Emma normally did. But instead she turned her eyes to the water.

His lips turned downward. Something had been gnawing at him from the moment he'd found her in their bed the night before. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm taking a respite from my search for the Evil Queen. Your father said the serum should be ready tomorrow, so it's imperative that we locate her as quickly as possible."

"I've been searching too with no luck," she said.

She felt Killian's eyes on her and forced her gaze to his. "What?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're okay, love? You don't seem quite yourself," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I happen to know you quite well, remember? I can always tell when something is bothering you. I know your heart. Don't you recall what I said to you right here when you were angry with your parents for lying to you?"

The Evil Queen's mouth hung open for a long moment. "Refresh my memory."

Killian's brow furrowed in confusion. He knew Emma would remember that moment they shared together. She remembered everything about them.

Emma watched the scene unfold, a smile upon her lips. "That's it, Killian. You know something isn't right. You know I would remember what you said."

His tongue lashed at his lips, as his eyes searched hers for the love and warmth that was always present in them when she looked at him. He found nothing but coldness.

He began hesitantly. "Don't you recall? I said, 'I know you like the back of my hook'."

The Evil Queen nodded and chuckled slightly. "Ah, that's right. How could I forget?"

Killian felt the color drain from his face. He took a step back from her. Emma watched as realization washed over him. She could almost see the little moments adding up in his head: her disgust at the mention of cinnamon in her hot cocoa, the black leather jacket that had appeared out of nowhere, the way she barely responded to his kiss, the lack of kiss upon seeing him, and now acting as if she remembered him saying something that he never had.

Emma smiled. "That's it, Killian. You know it's not me. I knew you would figure it out."

Emma only hoped the Evil Queen didn't realize he had discovered the truth. If he let on that he knew the truth, then she would surely kill him right then and there.

He gestured with his hook. "Well, I best be getting back to my search. I'll see you at home later, love."

He forced himself to lean forward and press a kiss to her lips. He felt nothing from her as he pulled back.

"Yeah, me too," she replied. "See you later."

She left him standing there. He waited until she disappeared from view to use the sleeve of his leather jacket to wipe his lips.

…

Hook burst into the loft and started speaking a mile a minute the moment he saw David and Snow.

"Slow down, Hook," David said, as he held up his hands. "What are you talking about?"

Killian took a deep breath. "Something has happened to Emma. The woman I found in our home last night, in our bed, is not the woman I love. She's not your daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think the Evil Queen is holding Emma somewhere and has taken her place."

Snow's eyes grew wide. "You think she's an imposter?"

"Aye."

"How do you know?" David asked.

"I just do!" he snapped. "I know your daughter and I sensed something was off. And then she confirmed my suspicions when she didn't recall an important moment between us. Emma is in trouble. We need to find her."

David planted his hands on his hips. "No wonder we haven't been able to find any trace of the Evil Queen."

"What do you think she's planning?" Snow asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Regina said, as she entered the loft. "I overheard your conversation."

"Is the serum ready?" Killian asked.

Regina held up a vial. "All set. We just need to locate my worse half."

"Let's try the crypt again. We searched it yesterday morning and it would seem to be an obvious place to hide out, but it's worth a try," David said.

…

The Evil Queen appeared before Emma. "Are you enjoying the show yet?"

"How long do you expect to keep this up?" Emma asked.

"Until I get what I want. Once I get the serum, then you can have your body all to yourself and your pirate can at long last say goodbye to this world."

Emma hoped that Killian and her family were formulating a plan as she spoke. She just needed to stall long enough.

"What do you think Robin would say?" Emma asked.

"About what?"

"About you. About what you're doing," she said.

The Evil Queen lowered her gaze to the ground. "He would understand that I am doing this for him."

"Would he? Robin was a good man who lived by a certain code. He wouldn't want you to kill in his name."

The Evil Queen opened her mouth to reply when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Looks like they're here. I guess I've been discovered. It's happening a bit sooner than I anticipated, but I am nothing if not flexible."

Killian, Regina, Snow, and David suddenly appeared in the entranceway. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of two Emmas before them.

Emma smiled as she met Killian's eyes.

"Emma!" he yelled and made a move to come toward her.

But the Evil Queen brought her hand up and stopped him in his tracks. His breath caught in his chest and his face began to turn red.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. "Leave him alone!"

Regina stepped forward. "Let the pirate go. This is between you and me."

The Evil Queen met Regina's eyes. "You lost your chance to control me when you decided to free yourself of me. Now you must deal with the consequences."

The Evil Queen came up close to Killian. She saw his eyes beginning to bulge. She brought her hand up and shoved it into his chest.

"No!" Emma wailed. She was hoping that Regina would be able to use the serum before the Queen could hurt Killian.

She removed her hand, smiling down at the sight of his heart glowing in her palm. He winced as she began to squeeze it.

"Your love is going to watch as you die. Just as I had to watch as my love died. And the last thing you'll see is her face as she crushes your heart."

"Stop! Please!" Emma said, as she struggled against her chains. She had never felt so helpless before.

The Evil Queen turned to Emma. "There's only one thing that can stop me. At least for the time being. You know what that is."

Emma looked pleadingly at Regina. "Regina, you need to give her the serum. She's going to kill him if you don't."

Regina swallowed roughly. "Jekyll made it very clear that he won't be able to make another one."

"I don't care!" Emma yelled. "It's the only way to save Killian. Please."

Snow looked at Regina and nodded. "It's okay. We'll find another way to defeat her."

Regina sucked in a breath as she stepped forward. She held the vial out to her. The Evil Queen reached out to snatch it, but Regina pulled it away before she could.

"Return the pirate's heart first," she said.

The Evil Queen sighed heavily and then shoved Killian's heart back into his chest. He clutched at his chest, as he felt the air fill his lungs again. Emma exhaled deeply as she squeezed her eyes closed in relief.

The Queen then stepped forward and grabbed the serum away from Regina.

"You think you can stop me, but you can't," she snarled. "All you did was delay the inevitable. Emma is the reason I lost my love and one day I will be the reason she loses hers."

She then waved her hand and transformed back into herself. She smiled, as she wiggled her shoulders and shook her head.

"Ah, much better," she said.

She then waved her hand again and disappeared.

Killian rushed over to Emma. He knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his hand. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. She almost killed you, Killian."

"What have I told you, Swan? I'm a-..."

"Don't say it," she interjected. "I've lost you too many times for you to keep saying that."

Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He smiled as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers.

"There's the woman I love," he whispered.

Emma grinned. "I knew you would realize she was an imposter."

"I could sense something was off," he replied with a smile. "There's only one Emma Swan."

Emma tilted her head. "I watched the whole thing in the mirror. We have a connection, Killian. I was trying to communicate with you."

"I do believe I felt that, love," he said.

Regina stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but let's get out of here before she comes back and decides to finish you off. We need to start formulating another plan."

Regina waved her hand and Emma's chains fell away. Emma lifted her hand, revealing her cuff. Killian slipped his hook beneath it, which was still enchanted, and removed the cuff. He helped her up, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

Emma smiled up at him.

…

Killian slipped into bed beside Emma, smiling at the fact that she had changed the sheets. He handed her a mug of cocoa with cinnamon.

Emma smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

Emma sipped at the cocoa, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Killian caught it with his thumb.

"What is it, love?"

"I almost lost you again," she managed to say, her voice strangled with emotion.

"But you didn't. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he said, stroking her cheek comfortingly with his hand.

Emma shook her head. "The Evil Queen wants you dead, Killian. She won't rest until she gets what she wants. She wants me to suffer like she did when she lost Robin."

"We'll find a way to stop her together. Just like we always do."

"I felt so helpless watching her with you posing as me, knowing what she had planned. What she still has planned." Emma met his eyes, as she brought her free hand up to caress his face. "I can't lose you again. I don't think I'd survive it this time."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You won't have to find out, Emma. I don't believe fate gave us this second chance at a happy ending just to rip it away again."

She bobbed her head. "I hope you're right," she replied softly.

"I'm always right, love," he said.

Emma chuckled softly, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should have a codeword in case anything like this should ever occur again. If we suspect that the other has been replaced with an imposter, we can simply ask for the code word," he said.

Emma laughed, as she gazed up at him. "And what should our codeword be?"

"Amor vincit omnia," he replied.

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "First of all, that's more like a code phrase. Second of all, what the hell does it mean?"

Killian laughed. "It's Latin for true love conquers all."

Emma smiled. "It's perfect," she said. "And you're even sexier when you show off those brains of yours."

Killian offered her a grin, as his eyes moved to her lips. "Is that right?"

"Yup," she replied, as she brought her lips to his. When she pulled back, she whispered, "lway ovelay ouyou."

Killian chuckled heartily. "What in bloody hell does that mean?"

Emma's smile widened. "It's pig latin for I love you. Not everyone has the benefit of being taught languages by the Royal Navy. Some of us have to learn on the street."

Killian shook his head, a grin upon a his lips, as his mouth neared hers again. "How about something we can both understand? I love you, Emma Swan."

He then closed the distance between them.

...The End...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
